User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S8 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight, you will all be receiving critiques. One by one the judges will critique each showdown, and at the end the winner will be decided, then I will announce which one of the 6 winners has won the challenge and which 2 losers are up for elimination. Without further adieu, it's time for the judges critiques. April Showers vs Naomi Smalls First up...April Showers Nicholas: I actually understand what you were going with here. There was a fortune teller in the music video and your look is inspired by a fortune which I actually liked, I just wish that your look actually matched the fortune teller in the video, but it didn't. Overall, the look was not very good, but the concept was there. Next up...Naomi Smalls Nicholas: Just like April, you also based yours off what you saw in the video so kudos to you for actually watching the music like I said. Unlike April, your look actually matches the video and I think that might've given you the edge her. I still think the look was basic, but it did what it needed to do for this challenge. Ariel Versace vs Rita Ora First up...Ariel Versace Nicholas: To be honest, I think you kind of missed the mark. I get what you were going for, but it did not work. The look wasn't very sexy and it was kind of basic as well. I get the slutty maid concept, but it didn't work for me and it didn't really match the video as well. Next up...Rita Ora Nicholas: I actually like this look, you are serving sex and I liked how revealing it is. I still don't think it matched the music video as much as I would've liked, and since that was the criteria, I am a little disappointed, but aside from that you still look stunning. Charlie Hides vs Dante First up...Charlie Hides Nicholas: I can tell by your look that you watched the music video and good for you. Your look was red, white and blue like most of the video, and although I kind of wish it was inspired by the American flag, I liked that you still got the colors right. The look was nothing special, but just like with Naomi's it did what it needed to for this challenge. Next up...Dante Nicholas: I can tell by your look that you didn't watch the music video. You just read the title and sent a white gown with shopping bags and called it macaroni. I have to say, I'm really disappointed. In a challenge like this, you have an advantage cause you get to draw your looks, but you really missed the mark and you might be in trouble. Jeffree Star vs Kim Kardashian First up...Jeffree Star Nicholas: This was definitely the hardest song to do and you really tried and I actually understand the connection, but unfortunately, you look is terrible. I don't like the colors, or the green braids or the outfit itself. Does your look match the video? Kinda, is your look good? Absolutely not! Next up...Kim Kardashian Nicholas: Unlike Jeffree, I think you turned it out on the runway tonight. I loved the silhouette and the lines that went across it gave it a really nice effect. On the other hand, I don't think you embodied the song very well. The song isn't really robotic, in fact it's about not being a robot. In a way, it kind of matches, but at least your look was good. Laila McQueen vs Roxxxy Andrews First up...Laila McQueen Nicholas: I thought your look was really basic. It wasn't even full body and it didn't help that I had to send this in for you. If you want to join a rush, but you're busy and won't be able to submit, then don't join. I was looking forward to you competing, but so far things haven't been all that great for you. Next up...Roxxxy Andrews Nicholas: I really love your look tonight, but not what you sent. There are better photos online, but I'm willing to let it slide cause I think you did an excellent job tonight. You totally embodied the song in your look and no one else has really been able to do that so props to you. Keep up the good work! Pearl vs RuPaul First up...Pearl Nicholas: When you sent your submission, you explained to me that you were trying to channel the dominatrix and the superiority aspect of the song, and I think you actually accomplished that. I do wish the look was a lot more polished, but other than that I think you just hit the mark. Next up...RuPaul Nicholas: I don't think you did a very good job of embodying the song or the music video. Your performance kind of fell flat for me to be quite honest with you. The look was okay, but I wish the quality of the photo was better. Overall, I think you were outshined tonight. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions. When I call your name please step forward: Naomi Smalls Rita Ora Charlie Hides Kim Kardashian Roxxxy Andrews Pearl Condragulations ladies, you are winners of your showdowns! Although you all conquered in your match-ups one of you conquered overall. Roxxxy Andrews Condragulations you are the winner of this week's challenge. You have won earned immunity in next week's challenge. The rest of you have failed to win your showdowns and could be up for elimination. I've made my decision. April Showers You're safe. Jeffree Star You're safe. RuPaul You're safe. Dante Your "Hollywood" look was not...famous... You're safe. Ariel Versace, Laila McQueen I'm sorry my dears, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is..."Handmade Heaven" by Marina and the Diamonds. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Ariel Versace Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Laila McQueen You definitely brought uniqueness to this race, but not enough Charisma, Nerve or Talent Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts